


Don!

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Kabe-don!, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Hikaru isn't one for embarrassing himself.





	Don!

**Author's Note:**

> A silly old drabble based on that photoshoot. You know the one.

"Well Hikaru? What is it?"

Hikaru opened and closed his mouth, trying to decide whether or not he actually wanted to say what he'd brought Yabu into the hallway for or if he simply wanted to make an excuse and bail. It was a difficult choice, because both of the results left him feeling stupid.

He knew that there was nothing he should be embarrassed asking Yabu about. They had been best friends for over half of his life, and he had been dating the man for years, but... But asking Yabu to pin him against a wall was nothing short of humiliating.

It shouldn't be though, and he knew that too. It was common knowledge that Daiki liked to be pinned to anything by just about anybody, and Keito was an often victim of the cultural phenomenon, whether he wanted to be or not, so it wouldn't be unheard of or unfathomable for Yabu to pin him against a wall. Except that it was.

"Are you alright?" His silence was making Yabu concerned, his eyebrows furrowing as he crossed his arms, looking at Hikaru seriously. "I don't mean to rush you, but break is going to be over soon, and we'll have to go back to rehearsal."

"No, it's... Damn it. Do you remember that photo shoot we did a while back, where we were in suits and it got everyone that shipped us excited?"

"Um, maybe?" Yabu moved so that his right shoulder was no longer leaning against the wall, standing in front of Hikaru and facing him. He put his hands up so that his fingertips touched the wall, one on each side of Hikaru's shoulders, but he didn't lean in. "The one with this pose?"

"I... Yeah."

"Okay?" Yabu dropped his hands to his sides, Hikaru closing his mouth in slight disappointment. "What about it?"

"I just... Well, I wanted..."

"Hikaru?"

"Could you--fuck, um... Could you pin me to the wall and--"

"...what?" The shock on Yabu's face was enough to make complete mortification sink in to his skin as he finished speaking.

"...and kiss me?"

Yabu didn't laugh, which was the first thing Hikaru expected. Instead he flat out smirked, Hikaru cursing internally as his boyfriend stepped closer and placed one of his feet between Hikaru's own, his knee bending to touch the wall between Hikaru's legs. He was so incredibly close, and the sound of his hand hitting the wall was so loud and near his head that Hikaru could feel himself gasp, air rushing into his lungs as Yabu closed the distance between them and kissed him.

It was strong and insistent, the back of Hikaru's head hitting the wall as Yabu kissed his lips open. A completely unbidden whine came from the back of his throat as Yabu pulled away, Hikaru feeling a blush growing hot on his face as his boyfriend stepped back and began to laugh.

"Shut up." Hikaru tried to say, but the words came out as more of a gasp, and he cursed how out of breath he sounded.

"So?" Yabu asked, facial expression much too cocky. "How was that?"

"I hate you." Was all Hikaru could think to answer, Yabu just laughing again.


End file.
